


Those Aren’t Going to be Your Vows, Are They?

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Yes, This is Our Life [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up to I Think I Wanna Marry You – Sheriff Stilinski learns of Stiles and Derek’s marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Aren’t Going to be Your Vows, Are They?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Mistletoe Kisses square on my Trope Bingo card
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Teen Wolf or make a profit from this story. It'd be nice if I did, but I don't. ::major sad face::
> 
> And all errors are mine.

By the time Stiles and Derek told Papa Stilinski about their witchy nuptials, it was the holiday season. The stockings had been hung with care, blinking lights decorated not only the tree Stiles made his secret husband buy, but the outside of the house as well. And everything smelled sweet after Stiles and Allison made dozens upon dozens of cookies. It was a fact that every person who entered the house found his or her mouth watering at the pleasant aroma. While they were baking, Erica always managed to swipe a cookie before Stiles could slap her hand away. And Isaac just needed to pout, never at Derek, he learned that the hard way, for Allison to cave and give him one, along with a hug. (Only Stiles’ pout worked on the Alpha.)

 

“So, you’re telling me, let me get this straight.” Sheriff Stilinski put his hands on his hips. “You two basically eloped five months ago _and_ kept it a secret?”

“Yes, but look, I made gingerbread men.” Stiles waved a plate of brightly decorated cookies in front of his father. “They’re your favorite,” Stiles sang. “I used Mom’s recipe.”

Obviously not amused, the sheriff put his hand up to his eyes and rubbed his face. “That’s nice, Stiles,” he said in a tired tone. “Considering the enormity of this secret, I think we can agree you won’t complain when I don’t share these.”

“Uh-“ Stiles sputtered when the plate was taken from his hands.

Already biting the head off of one of the gingerbread men, as he passed Derek, Sheriff Stilinksi put his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family son. I’m assuming it was Stiles’ idea to keep this one quiet, but could you please keep me in the loop in the future?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek readily agreed.

Once Stiles was sure his father was out of earshot, he hit Derek’s arm. “Hey we’re supposed to be united, mister. That means when Dad blames me for something, half of it goes to you.”

Derek snorted and shook his head. “I don’t think so. I agree to share a lot with you, finances, our house,” he leaned in to kiss Stiles’ nose. “Water in the shower when you insist on jumping in with me. But I draw the line at your father’s disapproving stare.”

“Bah,” Stiles hit Derek again. “What good are you?”

“Hmm, I ask myself that about you all the time,” Derek said with a shrug.

“No you don’t.” Stiles stepped back to lean against the doorframe to the kitchen. “I’m awesome.”

“Keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday it’ll be true,” Derek teased and turned away from the younger man.

“Hey, hey!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm, pulling him back. “Don’t be such a jerky Alpha.”

“You realize you pulled us under the mistletoe, don’t you?” Derek asked as he crowded Stiles against the wall.

“Did I?” Stiles asked, innocently.

“You know you don’t need a plant as an excuse to get a kiss out of me. All you have to do is ask.”

“No, apparently I don’t know that.” Stiles narrowed his eyes, pouting. “Just like I didn’t know you didn’t think I was awesome.”

Derek let out a sigh and smirked at his spouse. “You drive me crazy you know that. You leave your clothes everywhere.” That was true, Derek constantly tripped over Stiles’ jeans or sneakers that managed to never be in the same place twice. His clothes weren’t just littered around their bedroom either; everyone in the Hale house, complained at one point or another at finding Stiles clothes somewhere.

“You never remember the shopping list when you go out. You always talk during the movies and eat half my popcorn even when you say you’re not hungry. And the other day, you popped a pimple right in front of me.” Derek leaned forward, brushing in his nose against Stiles’ throat. “Where was that pimple? Was it here?” He nipped at the exposed skin eliciting a moan from his mate. “Or was it here?” Derek asked before latching onto Stiles’ earlobe. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, urging him closer. Dererk pulled at Stiles’ shirt until he was able to touch the skin of his husband’s lower back. Forcing his fingers under the tight band of Stile’s jeans, he groped Stiles’ ass. Against him, Derek could feel Stiles getting hard.

“You two do know, mistletoe is just for kisses, yeah?” Scott’s voice caused Stiles to flail back against the wall, knocking his head against it. He hissed in pain as Scott continued, “It’s not permission for kitchen sex, especially when other people are visiting.”

Instead of answering, Derek just flipped Scott the bird.

“Anyway, you two might want to come in. Allison is showing your dad some of her ideas for our reception and I think they’re plotting.” Scott had finally proposed to Allison at the end of the summer. He’d taken her on a hot air balloon and popped the question mid-flight. “It sounds to me, you two are getting a Christmas wedding.”

Waving his friends concern off, Stiles said, “Thanks for the heads up, man. But Dad’s been planning for my wedding since Mom was first admitted to the hospital. She had all these idea and Dad promised he’d make sure they happened. Dad’s probably been getting things ready since we,” Stiles entwined his fingers in Derek’s hair, messing it up. “First moved in together. But _thanks_ ,” he turned and winked at his best friend. “For interrupting us. Better you than Dad coming back in for more cookies. Please tell me he didn’t eat all the gingerbread men already?”

“Uh, yeah, no,” Scott shoot his head. “They’re totally gone. Sorry, dude. When he asked Allison if we’d been at the first ‘wedding’,” he made air quotes. “We just let him eat them all.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles said, “We’ll be in, in a minute. Please keep him from the snicker doodles.”

Turning away from the amorous couple, Scott said, “I’ll try, man.”

“And that’s why Scott can never be on Dad duty.” Stiles shifted so he could kiss his husband once on the mouth. After he pulled away he went back to the topic at hand. “So, just to clarify, you do think I’m awesome?”

“Stiles,” Derek growled as he stepped out of his husband’s embrace. Then he slapped said husband on the ass. “You know I do. Always… Now can we please go into the other room before your dad has everything taken care of and we get no say in our own wedding?”

“We didn’t have all the much say in our last one…” Stiles put his hand into Derek’s, giving it a good squeeze, already leading the way to the den. “And I think that worked out pretty well, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr if you want - http://blumvale.tumblr.com/
> 
> thanks for reading! and yay, I finally made a bingo!


End file.
